


FFXIV Write Challenge 2020 Entries

by kittysomerville



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Adoption, Alcohol, Arguing, Body Image, Body Modification, Challenge Response, Child Death, Crack, Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Elezen Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Estinien Wyrmblood Being Estinien Wyrmblood, Fluff and Humor, Haiku, Haircuts, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Just Add Kittens, Miqo'te Headcanon (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Nudity, Paternal Instinct, Ridiculous, Strip Poker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysomerville/pseuds/kittysomerville
Summary: Just a place to put my ficlets for this year'sFFXIV Write Challenge. Each day we're given a one word prompt to turn into... something within 24 hours. Throwing caution and perfection to the wind is the name of the game, so buckle up. This is gonna get weird.If you'd like to participate head on over toMoen Moen's Tumblr(aka sea-wolf-coast-to-coast) orMoenMoenFFxivon Twitter.
Relationships: Beatin/Gairhard (Final Fantasy XIV), Jannequinard/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters, Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 11
Collections: #FFxivWrite Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge - Complete Works, #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge, Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection, Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	1. Table of Contents

[Clamor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/64459027) \- Felina and Glass Willow are up to no good.  
Characters: WoL (Pale), WoL (Felina), WoL (Nightbird), & OC (Glass Willow)  
Note: This bit is included in my long fic, Stay.

[Ultracrepidarian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/64356031) \- A teenage Felina just wants to be less attractive.  
Characters: Jandelaine, WoL (Felina), & WoL (Nightbird)  
Note: Post includes pictures!

[Lush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/64459207) \- Felina meets one of the more charming members of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn.  
Characters: Thancred Waters & WoL (Felina)  
Note: This post includes pictures, and this bit is also included in my long fic, Stay.  
CW: alcohol consumption

[Tooth and Nail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/64439308) \- Felina just wants to be normal.  
Characters: WoL (Felina)  
CW: Body modification

[Avail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/64315084) \- Total Urianger crackfic nonsense. Just... it's just nonsense, ok? Enjoy.  
Characters: Urianger & unnamed/ambiguous character  
CW: semi lewd dumbassery

[Part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/64511164) \- Nightbird, Felina, Pale, and Glass Willow enjoy a quiet evening for once.  
Characters: WoL (Felina), WoL (Pale), WoL (Nightbird), OC (Glass Willow)  


[Ache](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/64558432) \- Pale's head hurts, but Felina just has to be the life of the party.  
Characters: WoL (Pale)  


[Nonagenarian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/65264548) \- Felina visits Master Matoya.  
Characters: Master Matoya & WoL (Felina)  
Note: Very rough and unfinished due to possible spoilers for my long fic 

[Lucubration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/64606423) \- Urianger is in serious need of a break.  
Characters: Uriangier/WoL (Felina)  
Note: I have a feeling this may lead to some future spiciness. I plan to flesh this out eventually.

[Fade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/64643767) \- Pale gets an EPIC new haircut!  
Characters: WoL (Pale) & WoL (Felina)  
Note: Done in a comic style with screenshots. Very silly.

[Where The Heart Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/64730968) \- Pale gets his own apartment in the Goblet!  
Characters: WoL (Pale) & WoL (Felina)  
Notes: Soft fluff and humor.

[Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/64773628) \- Pale and Estinien watch the ladies at the Moonfire Faire.  
Characters: Estinien & WoL (Pale). Mentions of WoL (Felina), WoL (Nightbird), and OC (Glass Willow)  


[Foibles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/64839523#workskin) \- Haurchefant is remembered for his beautiful but fatal flaw, and plans are made.  
Characters: Aymeric, Estinien, & WoL (Felina)  
CW: Heavensward spoilers. Mention of character death.

[Argy-bargy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/64887334) \- Pale and Felina debate the finer points of Old Elezen pronunciation.  
Characters: WoL (Felina) & WoL (Pale)  
Note: Domestic fluff and humor.

[Shuffle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/64939855#workskin) \- So what exactly were poker nights among Hauchefant, Aymeric, and Estinien? Felina is about to find out.  
Characters: Aymeric/Estinien/WoL (Felina)  
Note: This is a continuation of the prompt for "Foibles". In the interest of keeping my FFXIV Write Challenge entries confined to a mature rating, I have left the fic unfinished however I will be developing it further in a separate piece for those who are interested in reading more!  
CW: Nudity

[Beam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/64982446) \- A house (or an apartment) is not a home without a cat.  
Characters: WoL (Felina), WoL (Pale), Little Lottie!  
Note: Ugh. This is sappy. Too sappy. So much so, I kind of hate myself for it, but this is the FFXIV Write Challenge, and we're doing it live. So, if you get diabetes from reading this, you can't say I didn't warn you.  
CW: Tooth rotting sweetness.

[Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/65014021) \- Jannequinard seriously needs to get a clue.  
Characters: Jannequinard & WoL (Felina)  
Note: Humor

[When Pigs Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/65081683) \- Just a little haiku.  
Characters: n/a  
CW: 5.0 Spoilers

[Paternal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/65205436) \- Young Felina finds a place to call home.  
Characters: WoL (Felina), OC (Bronze Leaf), OC (Ruby Leaf)  
CW: Mention of child death. Sadness/tears.

[Splinter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/65263663) \- A moment between Beatin and Gairhard  
Characters: Beatin/Gairhard  
Note: Soft fluff and sweetness.


	2. Clamor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felina and Glass Willow are up to no good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for FFXIV Write Challenge but incorporated into my latest fic chapter!
> 
> Thanks go out to HawkSong for allowing me the use of her character, Nightbird.  
> You can see more of her work here: [HawkSong](/users/HawkSong/)

As Pale and Nightbird approached the tavern, the sound of drunken cheers and whistles drifted out to them. Pale looked down at the dark miqo’te “What on earth is going on in there? It was quiet when we left.”

Nightbird sighed. “I think I know. Come on.” As they entered, they were greeted with the sight of a fair roegadyn woman dancing on a table to the delight of several drunken patrons below.

Pale’s eyebrows drew together as he watched. “I see that talk is going well.” He pointed to the blonde miqo’te bent over a guitar. She grinned as she strummed it in a fiery melody, adding tremolos and intricate fingerwork for flair. “Is that what Felina looks like when she’s been reprimanded?”

“It shouldn’t be!” She quickly caught sight of a sullen man, looking as if he’d just bitten an unripe persimmon, sitting behind Felina. “And there’s the man she conned into handing her his guitar.”

The crowd cheered again as the roe added to the guitar’s rhythm with her boots. The elezen might have even been impressed if he weren’t so hungry and tired. He leaned down to the fuming miqo’te at his side, yelling over the noise. “You sound disturbingly familiar with the present scenario.”

Nightbird’s ears flattened. “I swear, I am going to knock their heads together.” She charged forward, tail bristling. “Glass Willow, we talked about this!!”

“What?!” The roe yelled down at her with a flourish of her hands and a roll of her hips. “This is recompense for the tense atmosphere I’ve- we’ve had to deal with all day!”

“You two are impossible!”

Pale looked on, his eyes growing wide, as the tiny, dark miqo’te yelled up at the unrepentant roegadyn still dancing on the tabletop. From the other side of the tavern, Felina closed her eyes and trilled a jubilant grito as her song intensified. The man behind her folded his arms in open dismay and consternation at the small blonde he must have thought he was wooing before she relieved him of the very instrument he’d thought to win her over with.

A single hiccup of laughter jolted through him as he took in the absurd scene before him. He needed to get out of there. He turned and quickly exited the building as his composure crumbled. What was this insanity? He stumbled and braced himself against the wall as delirious laughter robbed him of the last of his strength.

Quick footsteps made their way over to him. “Are you quite alright? You made a rather hasty retreat back there.”

He leaned back against the tavern’s outer wall as he blinked the water from his eyes to see Nightbird staring at him in hesitant concern. Hunger gnawed the pit of his stomach, his head ached, and all he wanted was to go straight to his bed. He let out a long sigh, dragging a hand through his loose hair as he stared up into the night sky. “Remind me again how long these guild contracts are for.”

“A year and a day.” Nightbird answered quietly.

Pale closed his eyes and simply laughed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go out to HawkSong for allowing me the use of her character, Nightbird.  
> You can see more of her work here: [HawkSong](/users/HawkSong/)
> 
> [Return to the Table of Contents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/66972640)


	3. Ultracrepidarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felina just wants to be less attractive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go out to HawkSong for allowing me the use of her character, Nightbird.  
> You can see more of her work here: [HawkSong](/users/HawkSong/)

Felina sighed. “I’m really getting tired of all the male attention. I wish they’d just leave me alone for once.” 

“Well, you could try making yourself less feminine. Hmmm…” Nightbird looked her up and down. “I know! You could cut your hair!” 

“My hair! But… I don’t want to look like a boy!” 

“Oh please, with those tits no one is going to mistake you for a boy! It’ll just ratchet down the blonde bombshell look you’ve got going on. It’s sure to make you less appealing to the guys.” 

“Hmmm… I guess… I mean, it’ll grow back if I don’t like it.” 

“Of course! Of course! And in the meantime, you can enjoy a respite from the unwanted attention.” 

Felina sucked in a long slow breath. “You know what? I’m gonna do it!” 

“That’s the spirit! In fact, I hear there’s a wandering aesthetician in town. Why don’t you go see him?” 

Felina grinned, a strange excitement overcoming her. “Alright! Let’s do this!” 

The girls giggled and struck out to find the aesthetician. Nightbird’s eyes lit up as the excitement infected her. “This is going to be splendid! I saw so many short haircuts on women in Sharlayan, and I think it must be a thing that only warriors do, because every one of them was in armor and had a sword, but they weren't all guards. And no one flirted with them, not even a little bit! So surely it should work for you. Plus, you'll look badass! 

A fire lit within Felina’s eyes! “Yeah!” 

* * *

  


Felina sat nervously as Jandelaine circled. He studied the miqo’te as if figuring out how best to shape a statue. “Boring. Uninspired. Pedestrian.” 

“Ummm…” Felina wasn’t sure what to say. She’d always liked her hair, but apparently it didn’t pass muster with this flamboyant elezen. “I was thinking of doing something really short. C-can you do that?” 

The pink haired aesthetician turned with a flourish and a sparkle in his eyes. “Ah! Yes! Turning traditional expectations on their head! A grand melding of masculine style set against such feminine features.” 

“I… I don’t want to look like a boy!” 

“Of course not! That would be an abject travesty!” He lunged forward and grabbed up her hands, pressing them between his own. “You have come to the right man, my dear. Come! I shall elevate you from the depths of the common unto the heights of the exquisite!” 

“So… you promise you won’t make me look like a boy?” 

The aesthetician took a step back, suddenly brandishing a pair of scissors. “Prepare yourself!” 

“Wait-!” 

* * *

  


Felina stepped out of the inn room Jandelaine had commandeered as his base of operations for his time in Gridania. “So… what do you think?” 

Nightbird looked up, eyes widening for a second before she dropped her gaze to the ground, her mouth flatting to a hard line. 

“Oh gods. I look like a boy, don’t I?!” 

Nightbird’s tail began to thrash wildly behind her. “No.” Her ears drooped. “You’re really cute.” She looked up at her from beneath her lashes. “Too cute.” 

From across the common room, she heard a familiar voice. “Felina? Is that you?” 

She looked up to see a tanned hyurian with dark brown eyes. “Kam?” 

He crossed the room in what looked to be two strides and grabbed her by the shoulders. “What have you done to your hair?!” He looked shocked, bordering on alarmed. 

Felina shrunk a bit in his grasp. “I… uh....” 

“You’re _adorable!!!_ ” 

“Huh?”  


Nightbird’s tail continued to thrash as she watched the two. Well, this was a grand miscalculation. Her eyes slid over to the room Felina had just exited. The aesthetician stood leaning against the wall, with a proud smile. Well, maybe while he was in town... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go out to HawkSong for allowing me the use of her character, Nightbird.  
> You can see more of her work here: [HawkSong](/users/HawkSong/)
> 
> [Return to the Table of Contents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/66972640)


	4. Lush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felina meets one of the more charming members of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the FFXIV Write Challenge and incorporated into my latest fic chapter!
> 
> CW: Alcohol useage

Felina stood outside the tavern. She’d just finished the last of her deliveries, having checked in at the Quicksand just long enough to change clothes and tell Nightbird and Glass where she was going. Her friends had declined her invitation, preferring to wait for Pale to return from his deliveries. She’d rolled her eyes and gone out without them. There was no telling how long he’d be.

Her own deliveries had taken a good bit longer than she’d expected. Ul’dah was much bigger than any other city she’d ever been to. A twinge of guilt struck her, but she shoved the feeling to the back of her mind. She needed a drink. The tavern before her sounded extraordinarily loud and rowdy. It was said that certain bars in Ul’dah were among the wildest in Eorzea.

As she walked through the doorway, her eyes widened. People whooped and hollered as music played hard and fast. A hyurian woman danced in the corner wearing only enough to cover the most private bits. The large room was mostly dark with pink and blue lights here and there to accent tables scattered about the place. The stage and the bar were about the only places with normal lighting, and even there the lights were kept low. The atmosphere was one of complete and utter debauchery. It was everything Felina hoped it would be.

She spotted an open spot at the bar and danced her way over. As she hopped up on the barstool she waved a swarthy bartender over.

“What can I get ya, lass?”

She grinned. “Shots!”

The barkeep laughed. “Startin’ off strong, I see! So what’s your poison?”

“Hmmm… what’s good here? I’m in the mood to try something different.”

The man on the stool beside her turned. “If I might be so bold, I highly recommend the tequila.”

Felina raised an eyebrow but smiled. “I’ve actually never tried it, so that’s perfect!”

The white haired man nodded to the bartender. “One for each of us.” He pulled a coin from his waist pouch and slid it over. “My treat.”

The blonde miqo’te smiled. “Thanks. I’m Felina, and you are?”

His hazel eyes lit with charm and an easy smile graced his lips. “Thancred. A pleasure.”

“I think the pleasure’s mine.” She looked him up and down. He suited her a little too well. She leaned forward, her hand on her fist, and was pleased to see his gaze slip down to the low cut top she’d changed into just for this little excursion. He looked away, clearing his throat just as the bartender returned with their shots.

She was surprised to see each shot glass decorated with a small wedge of lime. “I’ve never seen shots with a garnish.”

Thancred laughed. “Those are actually quite integral to doing a proper tequila shot.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, and this.” He reached over for a small dish of salt. “Allow me show you. Your hand, if you please.”

She wasn’t sure what he meant to do, but she held out her hand, and he turned it, curling her fingers into a light fist with her thumb facing up. He plucked the lime from her shot glass and rubbed it on the pad of flesh between her thumb and forefinger. Taking a pinch of salt from the dish, he sprinkled a bit on the wet spot left behind by the lime. “To start, you’ll lick the salt.”

She tilted her head and raised her brows as she pinned him with a dubious stare.

He raised his hands. “I swear this is how it’s done!”

She chuckled and shook her head. “Ok…” She brought her hand up and licked off the salt, tasting the hint of sour juice that adhered it to her skin.

“Now, take the shot.”

This part she was quite familiar with. She took the glass and knocked the amber liquid back.

“Now bite.” He held out the lime wedge, and she leaned forward and took it straight from his grasp with her teeth.

The burst of sour chasing the burn of the liquor mingling with the salt… it was magic. “Mmmm… Ahhh!” She nearly shouted as she shook her head, slamming the small glass down. “Wooo!”

The hyurian man chuckled. “So, tell me how you really feel about your first tequila shot.”

“Another!” She slapped the top of the bar for emphasis.

He burst out laughing at her enthusiasm, and waved to the barkeep as he raised his own shot glass. "Two more!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to the Table of Contents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/66972640)


	5. Tooth and Nail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only Felina could be normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Body augmentation

Felina sat filing her nails. They tended to grow abnormally fast and sharp, and while dealing with the nails was annoying, they really weren’t her biggest problem. She ran her tongue over her canines. Pointed and sharp. Nothing like the other Seekers. With her slit pupils, it was a dead give away for what she was. One or the other was fine, but both? That's the mark of a tas k'tasza. The demon of miqo'te legend. 

No one believed in those demons anymore. In fact, few even believed in the existence of tas k’tasza. But people like her were seen as throwbacks to the time when miqo'te were little more than a beast tribe, wild and animalistic, before their gods raised them from their beastial nature. To be fair, tas k'tasza tended to sow chaos within miqo'te tribes especially once they reached puberty. Their heats tended to drive the males mad, and their strength during those times could be frightening. 

Felina tapped the file against her lip as she thought, when the idea struck her. She didn’t have to keep these canines of hers. She opened her mouth, gingerly placing the file against the sharp tip. Maybe, just maybe she could pass as normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to the Table of Contents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/66972640)


	6. Avail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Total Urianger crackfic nonsense. Just... it's just nonsense, ok? Enjoy.

"Wouldst thou avail thyself of mine pythonic, Elezen cock?"

Her jaw dropped. Did she just hear what she thought she did? The once shy Elezen scholar had somehow morphed into the most brazen astrologian she’d met since Jannequinard. Not that she’d met all that many astrologians, but...

"Prithee do not be alarmed. The dark garden has been manicured and as such, it has been afforded a more prodigious display."

“Uhhh… Are you feeling ok, Uriangier?”

“I could be feeling a great deal finer if thou wouldst but indulge me a moment of your time.”

“Excuse me?! What is going on here? Did the pixies do something to you? The pixies did this! I’m sure of it!”

“I know not of what you speak. I have, however, been left to mine own devices for far too long, my lovely flower.”

“You have devices?”

He chuckled, a sound that rumbled deep in his chest. “Tis not what was meant, but I have acquired quite a sizable collection if thou art so inclined.”

She backed slowly toward the doorway. “I’m going to find the pixies who did this to you, Urianger. Don’t you worry, my friend! I will avenge you!” She turned and ran through the front door, slamming it closed in her wake.

The Elezen raised a fist to his chin as he pondered. “Either this was an immense miscalculation, or Thancred has most intentionally led me astray.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to the Table of Contents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/66972640)


	7. Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightbird, Felina, Pale, and Glass Willow enjoy a quiet evening for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [HawkSong](/users/HawkSong/) for the great collab on this fic!
> 
> This prompt put us both in the mind of musical parts, so like the music nerds we are, we *had* to collaborate!

La Noscea was warm, even at night. They barely needed the little campfire, but Nightbird had insisted on it because, as she’d tartly told Pale while building it up, “I prefer to be able to see my instrument.”

Even Glass Willow had a small, flat, round drum. The only one without something musical in hand was himself. But the feeling among the four of them was quiet, comfortable - enough so that he didn’t mind.

The scenery around them didn’t hurt either. The moon was half way down the sky, and the stars were brighter here than he had ever seen them. They seemed somehow closer, but maybe that was just an illusion because of their position up on the heights above the town of Wineport. From here, one could see the oddly glowing plants of the eastern jungles - weird, flying flowers that glowed red and pale blue - but even the sounds from the town seemed far away. The white stones of the wall reflected some of the firelight, and the night breeze was just enough to be pleasant. It all combined into something that made all four of them feel peaceful for once.

Pale grabbed his bedroll to spread out on the ground before the fire as Felina unstrapped the guitar case from her chocobo. He leaned close. “Do you guys do this often.”

Felina smiled. “We’re known to indulge on occasion. You’ve never heard Nightbird sing have you?”

He shook his head. “I’ve never heard you sing either for that matter.”

Her cheeks grew warm and she cleared her throat. “I’m not much of a vocalist. Nightbird’s the expert. She’s trained in the Conservatory in Gridania, after all. I’ve only ever sang casually…” She flipped open the case, and carefully retrieved her guitar. She ran a hand over the golden wood with its shell inlay and smiled. “She’s really great. You’ll see.” 

Pale said nothing, instead settling down to watch the women set up. Felina put the guitar strap around her shoulder and began to tune, fiddling with the pegs until she was pleased with the sound. Nightbird did the same with her strange double-stringed instrument while Glass Willow beat out a test rhythm with her fingers.

As Nightbird finished tuning up, she began to hum, then to softly sing - not real words, simply sounds, and after a moment Pale realized she was warming up her voice. Tavern singers didn’t do such a thing. Hearing the way she sang, he understood that Nightbird was certainly no tavern minstrel.

Her voice was, to be honest, incredible. He had heard fine singing before, though he was certainly not going to tell anyone about it. Nightbird was better than the best he’d ever heard back home.

Not long after Nightbird started to warm up, Felina joined in. Her voice was different - but not at all unpleasant - and he could hear that she had not benefited from the kind of rigorous training Nightbird had. But he could find no flaw in the sound, and even just the two of them harmonizing on scales and arpeggios was really quite nice.

Then, Nightbird cocked her head at her friend, and said, “So. You pick the first song.”

“Ahhh…” Felina looked a little like she’d been put on the spot. “I suppose… White Mage’s Repose, since you’re the white mage here? It’ll be perfect for your voice.”

Nightbird smiled. “All right.”

She bent her head and began to pluck a tune. Within a few beats, Felina and Glass Willow joined in. When the ghostly sound of an ocarina came seemingly out of nowhere, Pale started just a little. Then he saw Nightbird smile over at him, a reassuring smile rather than a mocking one, and understood that she had - somehow or other - created the illusion of another instrument. The tune was quiet in a meditative way, wandering strangely in a mode he had never heard before. It was easy to shut his eyes and just listen.

Nightbird began to sing, and it was clear after a bit that this was a piece with verses, as she finished out a set of lines and then Felina took up the melody. Her voice started out quiet wavering a bit as she sang. Before long though, she seemed to relax, and she closed her eyes as her fingers strummed the guitar. Her voice rose, stronger but with a grace Pale found surprising. She was clearly untrained, but there was something about her voice that made him feel the music, like the song was alive on her tongue.

He opened his eyes to watch her and found the sight of her given over to the song as captivating as any fine performance he’d ever seen.

_"My love lies_  
_'Neath frozen skies_  
_And waits in sweet_  
_Repose for me."_

Nightbird took over again, and now Felina harmonized once more as the song spoke of birds’ wings and spring. The song took on a new feeling, and by the time the two of them brought the tune to a close, all four of them were smiling. There was a sense of belonging, now, as if somehow, enjoying a song together had bound the four of them, just a thread of commonality but more than had been there before. Nightbird looked at Pale and smiled wider, and he knew that she had hoped for exactly this feeling.

Pale clapped, the single audience member at their little outdoor performance. “That was beautiful.” His eyes seemed to drift over Felina as he spoke that last word. 

Felina’s cheeks pinked only enough for Nightbird and Glass to notice the change in their friend. Glass grinned over at her, and Felina gave her a look as if to tell her to keep whatever she might want to say to herself. 

“Would you like to request a song, Pale?” she asked. “I’m sure we must know at least one or two songs in common.”

The elezen brought his fist to his chin as he pondered. “Do you happen to know The Ballad of Saint Coinach?”

Glass Willow’s grin widened. “Ohhh… a romantic song? Who knew Pale here was such a softie?”

Pale leaned back against his makeshift seat, crossing his arms in defiance. “What can I say? I like the song.”

Nightbird laughed quietly. “It’s a very nice song.” She set her fingers to her strings, and began.

Pale sat back and watched quietly as the women played. Perhaps this assignment wasn’t so bad after all. He smiled. He might even enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song lyrics mentioned herein are from:
> 
> https://www.lyrics.com/track/8156350/Townes+Van+Zandt/Snow+Don%27t+Fall
> 
> Though we had no particular tune in mind, these words seemed to fit well.
> 
> Thanks go out to HawkSong for collaborating with me with her character, Nightbird.  
> You can see more of her work here: [HawkSong](/users/HawkSong/)
> 
> [Return to the Table of Contents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/66972640)


	8. Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pale's head hurts, but Felina just _has_ to be the life of the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little aside that would have occurred at the mid-point of Chapter 7 of my fic, [Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440667/chapters/61701154). Felina has decided to play some music very loud and very late.

While the ache in Pale’s hand had subsided thanks to Nightbird’s healing, the ache in his head seemed to be just beginning, _no thanks_ to that blonde brat and her roegadyn accomplice. Even from his inn room he could hear the music and the rowdy voices, assuredly being riled up by the bard and warrior’s antics. 

He halfway considered pestering Nightbird for a concoction for his head, but he figured he had imposed on her too much as it was already. Even after the tale she’d told him, he wondered why she was even friends with those two. They had nothing in common. He frowned. There was no use in speculating anyway. 

He fell back into bed, quickly turning to his side and grabbing a pillow to cover his head. Damn these long ears. He didn’t know how the Felina stood the noise she herself made. Miqo’te supposedly had hearing just as good as any elezen if not better. It was going to be a long night and an even longer day tomorrow when they arrived in Ul’dah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to the Table of Contents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/66972640)


	9. Nonagenarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felina visits Master Matoya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very rough and, and I left it unfinished as it deals with events in my fic, Stay, that have not yet occurred.

Felina entered the cave, and while dark, found it surprisingly dry and warm. A fire crackled in the hearth with a bubbling pot, but the smell of books was the most potent thing about her surroundings. 

From out of the darkness an ancient voice crackled. “Ah, so you’re the feisty one Shtola told me about…”

Felina blinked, somehow just noticing the old woman. “I see Y’Shtola’s been prattling on about me again. Perhaps she’s told you how I’m little more than an uneducated rube or some such nonsense.”

“Hardly. If you would believe it, she thinks quite highly of you.”

“Pffft. She must have cracked her smart little skull open before she came here if that’s what she told you.” 

The old woman chuckled. “If it makes you feel better, she did say you could be a bit rude, and I’d have to agree. You’ve marched yourself straight into my home and have yet to introduce yourself before you started belittling my old student. Now, out with it, girl. What’s your name?”

Felina blushed. “Oh. I just assumed you knew since Y’Shtola told you about me…”

“Hm. I’m an old woman. I’ve hardly the time to memorize names.”

“Sorry. I’m Felina Silverleaf. And you’re Master Matoya?”

“No other old hermit woman around here, girl. So what are you here for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to the Table of Contents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/66972640)


	10. Lucubration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urianger is in serious need of a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to flesh this out further in the future. If you're interested, let me know!

Urianger pinched the bridge of his nose as he hunched over the manuscript. The night had already been long and promised to be longer indeed. The candle on his table flickered as the door to the great study opened, and he put down his quill.

“Ah, Felina. Thou art still among the waking.”

She smiled. “Yeah, I’m kind of a night owl. This isn’t really unusual for me.”

“I see. Eventide Scions are we both, it seems.” Felina gave him a look he had become accustomed to over the years. He knew his speech patterns graced few in modern times, but they had become so much a part of his being, he could not conceive of changing them to suit mere contemporary tastes.

She walked over, taking a look over his shoulder at the various tomes scattered about on the table with his notes. “What are you working on?”

“Minfilia asked me to research the historical treatises on primal aetheric structure.”

Felina cocked her head to the side. “Oh. In those exact words?”

Uriangier opened his mouth and then closed it, bringing his fist to his chin. “Perhaps not in so many words, I concede. Though I didst conclude this path to be most fitting for our present struggles.” 

The side of her mouth turned up in response, and she patted his shoulder. “Your head hurting you?”

“How didst thou know?”

Felina reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose, raising her eyebrows.

“Ah. Yes, but I must needs finish this before the morrow…”

Felina leaned down. “You  _ must needs _ take a break.” She gave him a conciliatory smile. “Come on, you’ll get more work done if we take care of that headache.”

He sighed. “Thou art correct.”

“I am. Now, go take some powdered willow and meet me in the kitchen.”

*************

Felina set a steaming mug in front of the elezen, as well as a dish of sugar and a small cream pitcher. She took a seat across from him at the small table. “Drink up. It’ll perk you up and help with the headache too.”

Urianger’s forehead wrinkled as he took the mug in hand and, without touching the accompaniments, took a small sip. His eyebrows went up. “I do not ordinarily care for coffee, but this is quite exceptional.”

Felina grinned. “My mom taught me how to make it. She studied at the Bismarck in Limsa.” she said as she took a pinch of sugar and a quick pour of cream. “Just enough for a bit of body and to take the bitter edge off.” She raised her own mug and took a slow sip. “Perfect. Even if I do say so myself.”

“As well you should. Please give your mother my most emphatic regards.”

Felina’s eyes softened, and she simply smiled and nodded before taking another long sip. “You know those goggles are doing you no favors in that dark room.”

“I assure you, I’m quite accustomed to wearing them.”

“Right… Let me take a guess. Your pain starts here,” She motioned to her temples. “and goes around here.” she said, bringing her fingers around the back of her head.

Urianger was quiet for a moment. “Indeed.”

“And you’ve got pain here as well,” she said, smoothing her hands down the side of her neck and to her shoulders. 

He answered with a hesitant. “Yes… How doest thou…” 

“I can look at you and tell!”

He slumped a bit in his chair, and looked away. 

“Listen,” Felina leaned forward. “Let me help. I’m no good at research, but I could work out some of those knots, and maybe I can help you work better.”

The barest touch of redness colored his cheeks. “That will not be necessary…” 

Felina sighed. “Urianger. The Waking Sands is empty. Everyone else is in Revenant’s Toll. I won’t tell anyone if you won’t.” He was quiet. “You can keep your robe on if it bothers you so much, just take off the goggles at least.” It was hard to judge his expression with his goggles on, but he seemed to be considering her words. “I won’t even look at your face.” 

He looked up from his thoughtful posture. “Very well.”

She grinned. “Good!” She hopped up from her chair and came around behind him. “Goggles off.”

She heard him sigh yet again, but he complied and set them on the table leaving his hood in place. She shook her head and began at his shoulders. The moment she laid her hand on him, he tensed at her touch. “Just relax and drink your coffee while I work.” She felt him intentionally lower his shoulders, and then began to rub. 

His shoulders and neck felt hard as stone beneath her fingers, but one by one she kneaded and pressed the knots until they released. After a time, Urianger seemed to relax. He began drinking his coffee again and even occasionally let out a pleasant hum of appreciation. Once she’d soothed the tension from his neck and shoulders, she brought her hands up to his temples and rubbed in small slow circles.

“A moment before you continue.” Felina stopped as Urianger reached for his hood, sliding it back to reveal a head full of long shaggy hair. “That should afford thee a bit more access to apply thy ministrations.”

She smiled and resumed stroking his temples, slowly working her fingers into the grey locks, massaging his scalp. His head bowed as she reached the back, and she swore he moaned as the band of tension encircling his head finally released its hold. The sound sent a shiver through her. “Better?” The word came out more as a breath than an actual question. 

“That would be a vast understatement.” He reached up, grasping her hand, and she stopped. He turned in his chair, looking up at her, and she drew a quiet breath as pale amber eyes met her own. He was… handsome. “You have my thanks, Lady Silverleaf. Would that I could tarry beneath your gentle care.” He smiled, further transforming his features. “But I must needs continue my research.”

Felina cleared her throat as the elezen stood. “Of course.”

He nodded, turning towards the doorway, and as he pulled open the door, he paused. “Might I call upon thee again when I have need of your tender expertise?” He did not turn, but she could see a blush creep up to the tips of his ears. “If such would not be an imposition.”

She found herself rooted to the spot as she stared. “Not at all… Any time.” 

He only nodded before passing through the doorway, and though she had not gotten a clear look, she could have sworn he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to the Table of Contents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/66972640)


	11. Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pale gets an EPIC new haircut!

Felina heard footsteps behind her and turned, startled by the vision before her.

  


“So, do you like my new look?”

  


* * *

  


“Ah… It’s… um, unique.”

  


* * *

  


“Really, Felina? Would it kill you to give me a compliment.”

  


* * *

  


“Well, this time it might.”

  


* * *

  


“Really?!”

  


* * *

  


“The gods will strike me dead.”

  


* * *

  


“What is your problem?”

  


* * *

  


“Pale… it’s a mullet.”

  


* * *

  


“No it’s not! It’s a fade.”

  


* * *

  


“That is the most epic mullet I have ever seen in my life.”

  


* * *

  


“IT’S. A. FADE!”

  


* * *

  


“I’m gonna have to start calling you the mullet man.”

  


* * *

  


“Felina!”

  


* * *

  


“Your tales will be told of in legend and song!”

  


* * *

  


“You need to sto-”

  


* * *

  


“~Do you know the mullet man? The mullet man? The mullet man? Do you know the mullet man?~”

  


* * *

  


“Gods damn it. I am going to strangle Jandelaine.”

  


* * *

  


“Do it with your mullet!”

  


* * *

  


“You are such a brat!”

  


* * *

  


***************

“Oh hey! You’re back!”

  


* * *

  


“Jandelaine has paid dearly for his little joke. Apparently this is a fade.”

  


* * *

  


“I like it! You’re actually pretty cute like that!”

  


* * *

  


“You think so?”

  


* * *

  


“Yeah! Although…”

  


* * *

  


“Although what?”

  


* * *

  


“I think I like it better long.”

  


* * *

  


“..........”

  


* * *

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to the Table of Contents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/66972640)


	12. Where the Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pale gets his own apartment in the Goblet!

Pale stared up at the tall building and smiled. The Sultana’s Breath promised to be exactly the retreat he needed. Whoever had built the multitude of apartment buildings that had sprung up in the city-state’s residential areas had wildly overestimated the need for such housing, and to their chagrin, had over developed the areas. Their loss was his gain, though, as the apartments were selling at rock bottom prices. 

Finally, he had somewhere private to store his multitude of books, and a quiet place to relax as he read them. He hefted the box in his arms again and walked through the door.

**************

The trek up the many flights of stairs had been worth it. The view from his balcony afforded him a sweeping view of the resort-like area with its large pool and fountains around which several residential houses sat. He turned and stepped back inside his new apartment, leaving the sliding door ajar to allow the balmy Thanalan breeze inside. He’d gotten his bed set up, but boxes of books filled the room. He supposed he should get started unpacking.

**************

Hours later, the last of the boxes had been emptied. He’d had no idea he owned so many books. The couple of shelves he had bought were already overflowing with the rest of the books scattered in piles on the floor and table. He shrugged nothing to be done for it now. Perhaps he’d inquire about more bookcases tomorrow. 

He held out his arms and fell back onto the bed, revelling in the solitude. Ah, this was glorious. It had been a long day, but a good one. His eyes drifted closed and fell quickly into a peaceful sleep.

***************

Pale awoke the next morning and stretched contentedly. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept so well. His stomach growled and a quick glance at the sun told him it was already late morning. He got up and pulled on something halfway presentable. He’d worry about that after he’d had a chance to check out the baths, but for now, he needed food. 

He wandered down the the lobby where they kept a common room off to one side. He poked his head in and immediately detected the smell of eggs and bacon. A friendly cook waived him over. “What can I get for you?” 

“What do you have?”

As the cook described what all he had on offer, soft footsteps came up beside him. “The pancakes are really good.”

He blinked. No… He looked to his left to see a smiling blonde Miqo’te. “What are you doing here?!”

Felina cocked her head to the side. “Ummm…. I live here.”

“Since when?!”

“Since last week! Weren’t you listening? I told you guys about it the other day.”

Pale reached back in his memory. He vaguely remembered the mention of an apartment and a lot of excited chatter, but frankly he’d tuned it all out. “I must have forgotten.”

She shrugged. “Well, you were deep in some book or another of yours.” She gestured to the cook. “He’ll have the pancakes.”

“I do not need you to order for me!” He looked at the cook. “I’d like some bacon and eggs, over medium.”

“He  _ wants _ the pancakes.”

“How the hells do you know what I want?!”

She eyed him. “I’ve seen the way you put away that candy on the trail. You want the pancakes.” She looked back at the cook. “Side of pancakes. Extra syrup.”

Pale shot her an annoyed look.

“What? You'll love them!”

***************

Pale sighed as he stared down at his empty plate. Gods damn it all to hell. The pancakes were delicious. Felina giggled as he swallowed his last bite.

“See?”

“Fine. You were right.”

“You should listen to me more often.” She grinned. “So tell me. What apartment are you in?”

“Top floor. Number eleven.” 

Felina tapped her chin for a moment and then her eyes grew wide. “Oh my gods. I’m in number thirteen. We’re neighbors!”

Pale cringed. They even shared a wall. What on earth had he done to anger the Fury so? “Lovely.”

“Oh don’t look like that. I’ll be a good neighbor! No wild parties in my room, I promise!” She held her hands up as he pinned her with a stare.

“Perhaps I’ll just move to the other end of the hall…”

“Hey! Don’t be like that!”

“We’re already part of the same squad. We don’t need to be neighbors too!” She flinched at his words, and he immediately regretted it. “Look. I think maybe we just need a little space to ourselves from time to time. Is that so bad?”

She sighed. “No. And don’t worry about it. I get it.” She gave him a half smile. “I’ll help you move if you want.”

He shook his head. “That won’t be necessary.”

She pushed back her chair and stood. “Well, I guess I’ll see you around then.”

He nodded, and she walked away.

*****************

Pale finished another box of books. The shelves were mostly empty now. He just needed to pack the ones on the floor, and the table, and the chair… He’d have to repack his clothes and take apart the bed-

A knock came at his door. “Pale? It’s me.”

He sighed. What did she want? He opened the door, and stared down at the blonde Miqo’te. 

“Hi. I, uh- I brought you something.” She held a strange looking box with hard sides and a sort of handle on top. It wasn’t large at all, and it had a metal grate on one end.

“What is-?”

_ “Mew!” _

His eyes grew wide as a grey paw reached through the grate. Felina held up the carrier, and a small grey face with green eyes looked back at him 

“ _Mew! _ ” 

“Lottie!” He put his hand to the grate, and a pink tongue licked at his fingers. He smiled, but it immediately faded. “I- I can’t keep her.”

“Why not? She missed you.”

“But the apartment…”

“Allows pets. I checked.”

“But the security deposit. I don’t have it. I spent everything just to move here.”

“I took care of it.”

He looked up at her, and she smiled softly. “I thought you might like the company. You know. Someone who loves you. After all, they say home is where the heart is, right?”

“Right…” He looked back at the little grey cat who rubbed against the bars and purred loudly. He felt a lump in his throat and had to swallow it down before he could speak. “Thank you.”

She smiled again. “Of course.”

He straightened and took the carrier gently. “Would you like to come in?” A smile touched his lips as he stared down at Felina. “I was just unpacking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to the Table of Contents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/66972640)


	13. Sway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pale and Estinien watch the ladies at the Moonfire Faire

Pale sat on the beach. The balmy winds of Costa del Sol caressed his skin as he breathed in the salt air. The day was still early, the sun not yet at its zenith, but he could already tell it was going to be hot. Beside him a familiar presence made itself known, practically silent and barely shifting the sand beneath his feet.

“You look ridiculous in that.”

Pale looked up to see the dragoon standing over him, still dressed in his riding leathers. “And you stick out like a sore thumb, Estinien. Besides,” He touched the brim of his large straw hat. “I’ll burn to a crisp if I don’t wear it.”

“Hmph. And how do you explain the skirt?”

“Don’t knock the skirt. It’s breezy.”

The dragoon snorted and sat down on the blanket beside Pale. The ladies were apparently in the midst of a dancing lesson of some sort, close enough to admire, but far enough away not to notice Estinien’s arrival. “So did yours drag you to this thing too?”

Pale chuckled. “I wouldn’t call her mine, but essentially… yes. Felina roped me into it.”

“Cunning pair, those two.” 

Pale nodded. “Speaking of. Nightbird left you something.” He grabbed a small tote and dangled it on two outstretched fingers before the other dragoon.

Estinien took it, and peered down into the bag. “Holy hells. I am not wearing this.”

“She’s going to make you wear it.”

He glowered down into the bag. The ridiculous looking Elezen was right. 

Pale pointed over to a couple of structures on the beach. “You can change in those cabanas over there.”

As the dragoon walked away, Pale turned his attention back to the ladies. Glass Willow’s moves were graceful and fluid, even after only a few instructions. According to her, she had been a dancer before she became a warrior. He believed it. Nightbird caught on fairly quickly. Perhaps not as artfully as Glass, but technically very proficient. And then there was Felina. He smiled. Perhaps the least graceful of the three, but she laughed each time she made a misstep, simply enjoying the moment for what it was. Her laughter was infectious, making the other two laugh in turn. He couldn’t take his eyes off her.

Estinien returned shortly wearing a flamboyant button down shirt covered in huge tropical flowers and a matching sarong. Pale didn’t even try to cover his laughter. 

“Oh, ha ha. You’ve no room to talk, straw hat.”

“At least she gave you a shirt!”

“You can buy your own shirt, idiot.”

“Just sit down, would you.”

Estinien sighed and sat back down in his previous spot, following Pale’s gaze.

Pale’s voice softened. “Look at them.”

Even Estinien had to smile. “Minxes. The lot of them.”

Pale nodded. They sat in silence for a time and simply watched the ladies at their lesson - the graceful and not-so-graceful all captivating in their own rights. 

Without taking his eyes off the ladies, Pale spoke. “So, how’s the skirt?”

A single laugh punctuated his response. “Breezy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go out to HawkSong for allowing me the use of her character, Nightbird.  
> You can see more of her work here: [HawkSong](/users/HawkSong/)
> 
> [Return to the Table of Contents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/66972640)


	14. Foibles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haurchefant is remembered for his beautiful but fatal flaw, and plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Heavensward Spoilers. Mentioned character death.

Estinien sighed. “The man never looked before he lept. He would have made a terrible dragoon.”

“But it’s exactly what made him such a good friend. He had ever been the one to help his friends without the slightest thought for himself.” Aymeric’s voice held the smallest of wavers, though his eyes were what truly spoke of the depths of his grief. 

The priest called for silence and the crowd went quiet. Felina too bowed her head and closed her eyes, giving time and breath to pay respects to the spirit of her lost friend. He wouldn’t want her to give up. He’d tell her that the friends she had, no matter what the circumstance were worth fighting for. She knew in that moment what she had to do. 

*********

The next day Felina stood outside the Lord Commander’s domicile. She used the heavy door knocker and waited. An older gentleman answered the door. “May I help you, my lady?” 

“I’m here to see Aymeric- I mean, the Lord Commander.”

“And your name, if you will?”

“Felina Silverleaf.”

The gentleman smiled and waved her inside to a small receiving room right inside the door. “If you will wait here, I shall inform Ser Aymeric of your presence.”

Felina nodded gratefully, and had a seat on the plush sofa set before the hearth. Honestly she was surprised she had been granted entrance so easily. She did not have to wait long before the servant reappeared.

“His lordship has requested I see you to the study.” He bowed. “If you will…”

Felina nodded and followed the man through the house. It was beautifully appointed with touches of blues and gold throughout, though not at all ostentatious. When they arrived at the study, she was surprised to see that he was not alone. He sat at a round table with another Elezen with long, white hair. They had a deck of cards and a half-empty bottle of wine.

“Ah, Lady Silverleaf. To what do I owe the pleasure?” While his words were pleasant they weighed heavy in the air. 

“I’m sorry to bother you at home, but I couldn’t manage to get an audience with you at your office.”

“It’s no imposition, I assure you, or I would have had you return at a later time. Please, have a seat.” She took the chair across from him, and he gave her a weary smile. “Have you met our esteemed Azure Dragoon?” The white-haired man snorted, and she shook her head. “Estinien, I would introduce Lady Silverleaf.”

She held up a hand. “Just Felina, actually. I’m hardly a lady.” 

The dragoon barked out a laugh. “And I am hardly a gentleman.” He poured her a glass of wine and slid it slowly over to her. “Estinien. So, how do you know our _esteemed_ Lord Commander?” He sat back and eyed her as she shifted in her chair.

“I-uh…”

“Haurchefant was a mutual friend.” Aymeric answered smoothly.

Estinien raised an eyebrow and sat back in his chair. “Hm. I see.”

Aymeric turned back to her. “So what may I help you with, Felina?”

She took the glass in hand but did not drink. “I want to go with the Warrior of Light to Azys Lla.”

His eyes widened, and Estinien sat forward. “How did you know we were planning that expedition?”

“I was there, at the Vault, when Haurchefant saved her.” Her voice was barely more than a whisper. “I was on the roof when it happened. I tried to take down his killer, but…”

Estinien looked at her. “That was your arrow that hit the airship.”

She nodded. “I missed, and I swore I’ll kill him if it was the last thing I did.”

Aymeric replied, “That still doesn’t explain how you knew about Azys Lla.”

“I’m a Scion. I don’t play a large role, but I do my part.”

Estinien sat back as if contemplating her words. “I want her on my team. She’s got the drive to bring Thordan and his knights to justice.”

Aymeric shot him a look. “Why? Just because she wants revenge?”

“Yes. And because I want her azure dragoon there too.” At that, Felina’s head snapped up to meet cunning steel-blue eyes. “I know how you got on that roof, and it wasn’t one of  _ my _ dragoons. Add to the fact there’s only one dragoon in the Scions. You must be Pale’s kitten.”

“His  _ WHAT?! _ ” The hair stood up on her neck, and she nearly came over the table at the white-haired Elezen.

He laughed with a little too much pleasure at her irritation. “Calm down. He never called you that. Simply told me  _ not _ to call you that if ever we should meet.”

Aymeric sighed and put his hand to his forehead. “And, of course, that’s the first thing you do.”

“It confirmed my suspicions.” He laughed again as Felina smoothed her hair and sat back down. 

“So you’ll take me?”

“Aye, on the condition you bring your lover.” He smirked.

Felina’s eyes narrowed. “What exactly did he tell you about me?”

The dragoon flashed her a wicked grin. “No more than Haurchefant told me about you.”

Her face went red, and Estinien laughed. “We really should invite her to a poker game with that face.”

Aymeric leaned forward with and apologetic smile. “Please excuse him. He’s…”

“Hardly a gentleman.” Felina answered.

Aymeric sighed as he watched his friend laugh. “Indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to the Table of Contents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/66972640)


	15. Argy-bargy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pale and Felina debate the finer points of Old Elezen pronunciation.

Felina stood over the cooktop stirring the broth as Pale sat at the table reading. “This bouillabaisse is going to be such a treat! I haven’t made it in forever!”

Pale cleared his throat without looking up from his book. “Bouillabaisse.”

Felina cocked her head to the side at his strange pronunciation. “No, it’s  _ ‘boo-ya-bayz’ _ , with at ‘z’.”

Pale shook his head. “ _ ‘Boo-ya-bay-seh’ _ . With an ‘s’ and an ‘e’. It’s Old Elezen.”

“Well, the chefs at the Bismarck pronounce it  _ ‘boo-ya-bayz’ _ .”

“They’re wrong then.”

Felina rolled her eyes. “Whatever. I got some fresh fish and Dzemael tomatoes for it, so I’m pretty excited.”

“ _ ‘Zeh-my-ehl’ _ .” His accent completely changed with that single word, taking on a soft, nasal tone. “Not  _ ‘Dez-mel’.”  _ He hammered down on the ‘d’ sound with a sneer. 

“The merchant called them  _ ‘Dez-mel’ _ tomatoes.” Felina insisted.

“Well, he was wrong!”

“How the hell would you know?!”

“ _ I just know! _ ” He had put down his book at that point. “ _ ‘ZEH-MY-EHL’! _ ”

Felina folded her arms and met his challenging stare for long moments before she spoke. “Do you want dinner or not?”

Pale huffed and went back to his book. 

Felina turned back to the cookpot and stirred the savory broth a bit more. “I’ve got some croissants in the oven to go with it.”

“ _ ‘Qwa-sah’ _ .” It seemed he’d doubled down on the nasal accent for that one, and Felina spun around. 

“Oh come on! It’s not spelled anywhere close to that!”

“It’s Old Elezen.”

“Oh, so you’re an Old Elezen scholar now?”

“I know a word or two.” He said without looking up.

“Well, if you know what’s good for you, you’ll keep your Old Elezen to yourself.”

“Whatever.” Pale turned a page in his book, and Felina sighed, turning back to her cooking. “ _ Tu es un petit morveux effronté. _ ”

“What was that?!”

“Thank you for dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to the Table of Contents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/66972640)


	16. Shuffle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what exactly _were_ poker nights among Hauchefant, Aymeric, and Estinien? Felina is about to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the prompt for "Foibles". In the interest of keeping my FFXIV Write Challenge entries confined to a mature rating, I have left the fic unfinished _however_ I will be developing it further in a separate piece for those who are interested in reading more!
> 
> CW: nudity

Aymeric picked up the deck of cards he’d been fiddling with when Felina came in. “I think we should play a game. In honor of Haurchefant.”

Estinien stopped laughing, taking on a relatively more serious expression as he brought his attention back to his friend. The dark-haired Elezen’s smile was bittersweet, and though the dragoon might not have shown it in the same way, he too felt the strain of grief from Hauchefant’s passing. He looked over at the Miqo’te woman. Clearly she’d known the silver knight long enough to grieve him too, and from her own words had felt close enough to the man to want to avenge his death. He sighed. “What do you have in mind?’

Aymeric tapped the deck on the table. “Poker.” 

Estinien raised an eyebrow. The word was practically code by now, and he frowned. “Perhaps that’s not the best game for now-”

“It’s perfect.” Aymeric met his friend’s gaze with a steady stare. “It will get our minds off things.”

The white-haired Elezen’s gaze slid over to the Miqo’te sitting across from him. He’d do much for his friend, but… his mind flitted to another. One with dark skin and amber eyes.

“I need the distraction, if I am completely honest.” Aymeric leaned forward, and any resolve Estinien had crumbled beneath that forlorn sky-blue stare.

The dragoon turned to the blonde Miqo’te. “Do you... _know_ how to play?” She shook her head. “She doesn’t know the rules, Aymeric.”

“Not to worry.” Aymeric said, with a smile that made Estinien shift in his seat. “We can teach her.”

What were they getting themselves into?

********************

Felina looked at her cards. The night had taken a turn she hadn’t expected, though perhaps, not an unwelcome one. She felt a slight draft and shivered as she stared across the table at the two half-clothed Elezen. When Aymeric had suggested using clothing as their betting pieces, she’d seen the hesitance in the dragoon’s eyes and had steadfastly ignored it. Only moments before he had been laughing his head off at her own discomfort, so she didn’t feel inclined towards generosity. 

Instead, she’d turned his own bravado against him. Certainly he wasn’t scared of a little Miqo’te like her besting him at a game he supposedly knew well? He’d taken the bait and now sat across from her in only his smalls. Turns out, it doesn’t matter much if you lack a good poker face when you don’t know the game that well. To be honest, it felt good to put that smug dragoon in his place, even if it was by sheer dumb luck. Aymeric was down to his trousers and assuming he wore smalls under there, that put him in second place. She had only just lost her trousers, leaving her in her tunic, bra, and pantalettes. 

“Three of a kind!” Felina watched as Aymeric stripped down to his smalls, admiring the sight of the Lord Commander’s long legs. He was still a joy to watch undress, especially when his cheeks pinked at her scrutiny. She broke her gaze away to grin at Estinien as he glowered at her cards. “Now… let’s have a look at the Azure Dragoon’s lance.”

Her grin broadened further as her words coaxed a blush from the white-haired Elezen, but he stood and slid his smalls to the floor without hesitation. Perhaps the blush was less from embarrassment than she had thought and more from excitement.

“Impressive, Ser Dragoon.”

His lips curled up on one side. “Oh, I’m not yet fully armed, wench.”

She raised an eyebrow. Still intent on being a cocky bastard, was he? That was fine by her. She still intended to wipe that smug look off his face one way or another. She looked to Aymeric who seemed to be enjoying the display as much as she was. “So, what now that he’s lost all his betting pieces?”

Aymeric’s smile took on a faintly wicked aspect. “Now the game gets interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to the Table of Contents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/66972640)


	17. Beam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A house (or an apartment) is not a home without a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation from Chapter 10: "Where the Heart Is"
> 
> CW: tooth rotting sweetness
> 
> Ugh. This is sappy. Too sappy. So much so, I kind of hate myself for it, but this is the FFXIV Write Challenge, and we're doing it live. So, if you get diabetes from reading this, you can't say I didn't warn you.

Felina reached into the box, drawing forth a book. “Do you want these put up in any particular order?” She’d offered to put away Pale’s books while he attended to other, more important matters, and this time, he had let her.

“Anywhere is fine. I’ll organize them later.” Pale sat cross legged on the floor, doing nothing more than watching Lottie eat the bits of kibble Felina had brought up. The kitten had brought a smile to his face she had never seen before. He practically beamed when he saw her. She knew he’d sort of adopted her a short time before they’d graduated from their respective guild classes. He lived in the barracks back then and had snuck the kitten in whenever it was cold. 

Turns out Pale had a real soft side when it came to animals. The kitten had lost its mother and littermates, and the Elezen had taken it upon himself to make sure the little thing survived. And of course he grew attached, even going so far as to name it, even if he couldn’t properly keep a pet of any sort in the barracks. So when Felina found out he’d gotten an apartment, she quickly went about finding Little Lottie. It seemed such a shame for the two of them to be separated by something so mundane as a pet deposit.

As she shelved books, she kept sneaking peeks at him. He seemed so different when he smiled. He was strangely… handsome. He turned and caught her in her stare. She grinned sheepishly. “I’m glad to see she’s settling in.”

He nodded. “How did you even manage to find her? I’m the only person she ever let go near her.”

Felina blushed. “Well… I have a couple of little tricks, I guess you could say. A lot of animals seem to like me, but… especially cats.”

“So, you’re not going to tell me what you did to coax her out?”

She shook her head. “It’s… embarrassing.”

He tilted his head, but didn’t press further.

***************

Pale had gone down to the Goblet Commons to fetch them a bit of dinner. Felina couldn’t believe he’d invited her to stay. He’d done a complete turn around since that morning. Felina scratched the little gray cat under the chin. “It’s all because of you Little Lottie.”

“ _Rrrrr?” _ The kitten trilled.

“ _Rrrrr!” _ Felina mimicked back to her.

“ _Rrrrow!” _ Again Felina repeated the noise back. The cute little thing was so talkative! “ _Mau!” _

_“Mau!” _ They continued back and forth in that manner for a long while. Soon Lottie was curled in her lap and purring. Despite herself she felt a rumble stir in her own chest as she stroked the soft gray fur and relaxed. 

***************

She jolted awake to a light tap on her shoulder. Pale was standing over her and seemed to be watching her intently. “Were you… purring?”

Felina’s face flushed red. “Ah- no!” 

Pale grinned. “You were. I could hear it across the room.”

“You must be mistaken.”

“You were  _ vibrating. _ ”

Felina frowned as her face grew redder. “Ok, maybe I was. It’s not something I like to do though.”

His brows drew together. “Why not?”

“It’s just embarrassing.”

He took the sleeping kitten in her lap and cradled it, scratching it behind the ear and smiling as its small body began to rumble. “You know, there’s nothing quite so soothing as the sound of a purr. It’s the very embodiment of pure happiness and contentment.” He brought his gaze to meet Felina’s. “I admit, when I came in I thought it strange that Lottie could purr so loudly with this tiny body of hers, but when I realized it was you… I almost didn’t wake you.” His mouth quirked up on the side. “You were smiling in your sleep.”

Felina’s face continued to redden. “If you’re trying to make me feel self conscious about it, it’s working.” 

“That wasn’t my intent. But maybe you could think of it as your own unique form of bard song. One capable of making an entire room feel at ease.” He looked down. “I confess, the moment I walked in the door, I felt… at home.”

Felina felt glued to the spot. For a moment she couldn’t manage to even speak. What could she say to that? She shook her head rapidly to bring herself out of her dumbstruck state. “Why don’t you stop embarrassing us both, and let’s eat!” 

Pale’s own eyes widened as if suddenly awoken. “Right! The stuff I got is on the table. Let me clear it off!” He pressed Lottie into Felina’s hands and turned away. The Elezen seemed suddenly very preoccupied with the piles of clutter that had accumulated on the table, shuffling papers and rearranging them before finally giving up and throwing them into a chair.

As Felina watched him, the kitten rumbled in her arms. It really was soothing. She’d been embarrassed, but maybe for the first time she also felt like maybe her own stupidly loud purr wasn’t such a bad thing. Maybe it could be ok… every now and again.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to the Table of Contents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/66972640)


	18. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jannequinard seriously needs to get a clue.

“Look! A shooting star!” As usual, Jannequinard managed to somehow sound simultaneously excited and bored.

“Yes, I see.” Felina bowed her head and clasped her hands together.

“Are you making a wish?”

“I’m  _ trying  _ to, Janne.”

He was quiet for a moment, but only for a moment before he bent down to whisper in Felina’s ear. “Are you wishing to join me in bed, perchance?”

“I am not.”

He frowned and his pretty face scrunched up. “Why not?”

“I’m not wasting a wish on something I know I can get anyway.”

He was quiet for another moment, but  _ only _ for another moment. “Oh. Well, then when you’re done, please feel free to join me in the next room. I shall, of course, be  _ quite _ nude.”

Felina sighed. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to the Table of Contents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/66972640)


	19. When Pigs Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little haiku. **5.0 Spoilers**

Tiny wings set Vauthy aloft

Mount Gulg hangs in sun bleached skies

The end of Innocence nears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to the Table of Contents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/66972640)


	20. Paternal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Felina finds a place to call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Mention of child death. Sadness/tears.

“Ruby, please at least consider it.” The large Roegadyn man leaned imploringly across the table.

“I don’t know if we can even _handle_ her, Bronze Leaf. She’s practically feral. I’ve never known Miqo’te to growl and hiss like that. Maybe there’s something wrong with her.”

“She just needs time. Someplace safe.” He pleaded. “She’s a _child_ , my dear.”

“She can’t replace Golden Leaf.” Her voice wavered. “Our daughter’s gone, Bronze.”

“Don’t you think I know that?!” The large man’s eyes filled with tears. “But look at her eyes. They’re the same. And the charm she wears… It’s a sign, Ruby… She belongs here.”

The voices had woken the small Miqo’te girl, and she hovered, shaking in the doorway. The large people scared her, but they gave her food and warm blankets, which was more than she’d had on the streets of Limsa Lominsa. Felina clutched the pendant she always wore under her tunic - a leaf-shaped charm wrought in silver. It had been mommy’s, and she’d guarded it with a couerl’s ferocity, as if losing it would steal away the last vestiges of her former life.

The tall woman stood over the man, shoulders shaking and sniffling terribly, while the large man sat bent and weeping like she’d never seen an adult do before. Somehow, they didn’t look so scary anymore. Somewhere in her memory she remembered her brother hugging her when she had been sad.

She padded toward them, reaching out her small arms to embrace the large man. She didn’t know if her hug would be big enough to help, but she had to try. “Don’t cry.”

Both Roegadyns quieted looking down at her. The big man swiped at his eyes before reaching down to pat her head as the woman knelt. “Would y-” Her voice cracked, and she cleared her throat. “Would you like to... stay with us?”

Felina nodded shyly and looked up at Bronze Leaf. He smiled down at her and nodded back, gently patting the Miqo’te girl’s head. Something in his eyes made her think maybe, just maybe, she could belong somewhere. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to the Table of Contents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/66972640)


	21. Splinter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment between Beatin and Gairhard.

"Hold still! You know I'm not going to bite."

Beatin blushed as his oldest friend deftly removed the splinter. "I don't know how you manage to get those out so quickly."

"I've had a lot of practice over the years." Gairhard smiled up at him and his heart leapt for a half a second. He wasn't the most comely man, but he'd seen fit to shield Beatin from the worst of the bullying in his youth, and for that, the man would always hold a special place in his heart.

"Thank you again, my friend." He suddenly realized the Wailer captain still had hold of his hand, and he froze. He didn't dare to look up, to look into his eyes. Certainly he didn't feel...

Gairhard pressed the trembling hand between his own. "No thanks is needed. I will always be here for you, you know."

Beatin raised his head, finally chancing a look into the kind, soulful eyes he'd come to love. "And I for you."

Gairhard smiled, and the world shone a little bit brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Return to the Table of Contents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401723/chapters/66972640)


End file.
